Into the Fire
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: Jing Mei turns evil...NOT a Jinter


How much can you take before you crack?  
  
Before you, a perfectly sane person, turns into a rambling  
dillisional psych patient?  
  
How long before your wall of smiles cracks and falls into a thousand  
little pieces?  
*****************************  
Sunny came home to her favorite room   
Sunny sat down in the kitchen   
She opened a book and a box of tools   
Sunny came home with a mission  
*****************************  
"Jing Mei" Kerry tapped her shoulder,"We need to go up to  
Romano's office"  
  
"Why?" the doctor asked, not turning around  
  
"You don't want to do this here"  
  
Jing Mei listened to the tapping of the other doctor's cane, her  
eyes narrowed in hate.  
*******************************  
She says days go by I'm hypnotized   
I'm walking on a wire   
I close my eyes and fly out of my mind   
Into the fire   
*******************************  
I am a good person  
  
All I ever really wanted was acceptance, a good job and love.All  
those things kept getting taken away from me.  
  
I gave my baby up to keep working this job. To stay here and be  
treated like an infant, because my boss doesn't like me.  
  
I gave up too much for her  
*********************************  
Sunny came home with a list of names   
She didn't believe in transcendence  
*********************************  
"You're a threat"  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
Romano cleared his throat,"You're a thread to the ER. We can't have you  
staffed any longer"  
  
Jing Mei looked up to see Kerry, smiling smugly in the corner of the  
the office."You're a prick, it doesn't affect your job"  
  
In the opposite corner, Dr.Anspaugh sat and looked at the small  
doctor curiously.  
  
"I need you to clean out your locker" Romano replied,"Kerry, you   
stay here"  
******************************  
It's time for a few small repairs she said   
Sunny came home with a vengeance   
  
******************************  
Those words are what set it off. Everything that was ever clear,  
ever made sense in my head, they were gone.  
  
Gone.  
  
One part of me wanted to slink away and hide my head.Like I had just  
been shamed by my parents.  
  
She told me before to grow up, didn't she? She won't like how  
grown-up Jing Mei's going to handle this.  
*******************************  
She says days go by I don't know why   
I'm walking on a wire   
I close my eyes and fly out of my mind   
Into the fire  
*******************************  
"You can always hire another lawyer" Carter sank down into the lounge  
couch.  
  
She pursed her lips, throwing things into the box, not saying  
a word.  
  
"I didn't know she was going to do this.I'm sorry Deb"  
  
Jing Mei threw her coat on top of the box, held everything  
to her chest, and stormed out.  
********************************  
Get the kids and bring a sweater   
Dry is good and wind is better   
********************************  
If I had to be an element, I'd be the wind.  
  
Soft and sexy at one time. Hard, and destructive in the blink of an eye.  
  
Raise fires to unearthly levels. Make them burn so bright,  
the smoke so black...  
********************************  
Count the years, you always knew it   
Strike a match, go on and do it  
********************************  
She pulled the car in front of the house.  
  
Jing Mei bit down on her bottom lip again. So close to the other  
people,her neighbor was a window away.  
  
One part of her wanted to knock on all their windows and doors, and   
tell them to run. Tell them to go find safety.  
  
Before the wind came.  
*******************************  
Days go by I'm hypnotized   
I'm walking on a wire   
I close my eyes and fly out of my mind   
Into the fire  
*******************************  
When fire burns hair, scorches skin, it's a sickly distinct smell  
that lingers.  
  
Fire burning wood paint, plastic, melting metal, is a strong  
musky smell.  
  
Like the smell of revenge.  
******************************  
Light the sky and hold on tight   
The world is burning down   
She's out there on her own and she's alright  
******************************  
She slept with the kitchen window open,Jing Mei noted. A small part   
of her wished Dave had agreed to come.  
  
Gasoline on paper. Paper on the brick.  
  
She cried out once before lighting the paper that errupted into  
flame.  
  
Burning her fingertips. Jing Mei threw the brick into the kitchen window  
and walked calmly away.  
  
Down the street. Far enough to watch the kitchen engulfed in flames. To  
see the pure panic on Kerry's face as she ran out.  
  
To see the flashing lights and sirens of the fire trucks.  
  
She turned and walked away calmly.  
*******************************  
Sunny came home   
Sunny came home...  
*******************************  
"Ma'am" the fire chief pulled Kerry away from the crowds gathering.  
"Do you have any enemies? Someone who would want to hurt you?"  
  
"No..no one I can think of" she answered 


End file.
